


Crowley vs the Archaeologists

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archaeologists, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Crowley vs the Archaeologists

Crowley hated archaeologists. Not because any of them had done anything to him personally, but he was sick and tired of the repeats of _Time Team_ on every single one of the channels his TV picked up. How could anyone be so _cheerful_ when they were up to their hips in mud and clavicles? It wasn't right.

And now they were digging in the carpark of his current favourite pub. It was too much. With a wave of his hand, Crowley changed the Saxon burials to a nice collection of Peruvian llama-themed erotica.

_Sort_ that _lot out_ , he thought vindictively.


End file.
